


Cool it with the In-App Purchases

by rc1788



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: bucky gets banned from instagram, bucky uses a smartphone, bucky would kick ur ass at words with friends, tony stark is such a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc1788/pseuds/rc1788
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark gave Bucky a nice new phone, and this is how Bucky repays him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool it with the In-App Purchases

Tony Stark's Office  
Avengers Compound, New York  
1100 Hours

“Barnes, we need to talk.”

Bucky lingered in the doorway to Tony Stark’s workroom. He didn't like that Tony paged him over the intercom like he was getting called into the principal’s office for a detention, and he didn't necessarily want to be alone with him either.

“Have a seat. Do you want anything? Cucumber water?”

“What? No.” Bucky didn't sit, just reached out and poked the nearest thing to him, which was the edge of a shelf.

“It's really good. You should try some.”

“What do you want, Stark?”

“I'm gonna have some,” Tony announced. He waltzed over to a large pitcher of water that had slices of cucumber and ice cubes in it. “Just a minor thing, Barnes, nothing to be upset about.” Tony eased himself into the chair at his desk and sipped from the glass of water. “It's about your phone.”

“What about it? Been reading my messages? Mining my data searches?”

“Ooo, very good, Barnes. You're picking up technical jargon much faster than your geriatric counterpart.” Tony sounded sarcastic but Bucky wasn't sure if he meant to. Bucky glared anyway. “No. As a matter of fact, I'm impressed with the … amount of use you've gotten out of the phone. Gives me warm fuzzies knowing you like it.”

“Yeah. It's been okay. Natasha set up an Instagram for me, for all the pictures I take. She called it The Wiener Soldier and, uh, I got banned.”

Tony grinned, then he snorted, and it seemed like he was trying not to laugh.

“There were a lot of people on my account sending me pictures that I didn't want to see,” Bucky explained. Even he was grinning now.

“Speaking of pictures. Explain this, Barnes.” Tony took out his own phone and showed Bucky the screen. It was the text conversation between him and Bucky. A few words here and there, but it was mostly pictures of Steve’s face in various states of confusion, anger, surprise, or mid-laughter.

“Steve’s my… emo… emo-gee?”

“Emoji?”

“Yeah, that. I don’t like the smiley faces.”

“I’m deleting this,” Tony said, pointing at his phone. He removed the conversation. “Just out of curiosity, how many pictures of Steve do you have on your phone?”

“I don’t know.”

Tony’s head tilted to one side and he stared at the fossil standing in his office. He waved his hand as if to say  _ well, there you go _ .

“Listen, Barnes. It's about the mobile bill. Yours was two hundred dollars last month. I thought--how could this be? International minutes? No, you've been here in New York. Music downloads? No, not even that. So I looked. You spent fifty dollars on Cat Puzzlemania alone. And you play how many games?”

“I've got about four or five games I play regularly and I kick Sam's ass in most of them.”

“Great. Well. Just as an example, Wanda’s bill for the month was ten dollars. She wanted to download some shitty pop album, and she even asked me before she did it. I said ‘of course! Thank you for respecting my money.’ As for you…”

“Nobody said I couldn't.”

“Just cool it with the in-app purchases.”

“Wait. I can download music?”

“I'll get you a gift card.” Tony rolled his eyes and waved at the door, turning in his chair to face one of the three holographic screens behind him. Two looked like work and one definitely looked like a TV show. “Good talk, Barnes.”

“Okay.” Bucky turned on his heels to leave. “Bye,  _ Dad _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever wanted to have the freedom to make ALL the in app purchases and play games nonstop on your phone? Bucky does this on Tony's dime.


End file.
